Ash Potter, Harry Ketchum?
by Loon Of The Fruits
Summary: Ash Ketchum and Harry Potter switch worlds, not knowing what it is all about. I suck at summary's and it is better than in sounds or it will get better as it hits chp. 5. . . Please R/R! *Chap15!*
1. Wha?

Ash Potter, Harry Ketchum?  
  
By: Enja  
  
Ages: Ash: 11, Misty: 12, Brock: 15  
  
Chapters are switched on and off from Ash and Harry. Harry = even # chapters, Ash = odd # chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Harry Potter. This disclaimer goes through the whole story.  
  
Ash's P.O.V.  
  
I was going to win this battle for Misty! Pikachu was up against a Piloswine. This had been an easy battle until this Piloswine came out. It was very well tranied and was at least 10 levels above Pikachu. It had more experience, but I was sure I could beat it.  
  
"Pikachu! THUNDER!" I called out to my yellow rodent. He nodded as his cheeks started to crakle with electricity.  
  
"PIK...KA....CHUUUUUUU!!!" He squeaked at the top as his voice. Thunder came thrashing out of his cheeks. It headed toward the Piloswine. It tried to escape the power of my Pikachu, it didn't escape in time. It was too slow. The lightning swirled around him as he collapsed to the ground in agony. I guess my Pikachu really was speacil. He came running up to me and jumped into my arms.  
  
"Great job, buddy!" I compliment him on his victory. "Pika pi!"  
  
Misty and Brock walk up to my side. "Good job, Ash."  
  
"Thanks Misty!" I say. Brock looks up and frowns. "What's up Brock?"  
  
His face started to turn down more. "The pretty girl that was battling you left already..." Brock says sadly. Misty, Pikachu, and I sweatdrop. "Come on lover boy!" Misty pulled Brock away by the ear and headed in the direction we were headed.  
  
The road seemed to go on and on. Same kind of tree's, same dirt path, same blue sky with a few clouds, and the same bushes and shrubs at the side of the road. The only thing that was somewhat interesting beside watching Brock go crazy over the thought of Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny, was Misty. I had recently grown a liking for Misty. I had no intentions of telling her soon. It would be soon enough. I was too young to start a serious relationship right now.  
  
"I'm tired..." Misty groaned almost collapsing to the ground. I quickly ran to her side and helped her up. I was trying to be caring for once. We walked to the side of the road where there was some grass. I fell to the ground with her, also being tired. Brock was still walking down the road, daydreaming.  
  
"BROCK!!!" I yell. No response, he was still in lala land. Pikachu grinned and clinged to his leg. "Pik." Pikachu whispered while smirking evilly. All of the sudden Brock was surrounded by Pikachu's thundershock. A loud 'thud' had been heard a second ago as Brock lay twitching slightly as electricity ran through him.  
  
"Ow." Brock said emotionless. I slightly giggled as did Misty. Brock soon came to his full sense's and came over to us and sat down still flinching a bit.  
  
I sat against a rock and looked up at the clouds drift by. "There's a Magicarp, and a Victoribell." I say as more and more pass by in the shape of Pokemon. I layed back for a rest. Everybody else was already sleeping except Pikachu and I. I reached for my pokeballs to let all my Pokemon out, before I could, my world blacked out all of the sudden. I felt nothing except cold and dark.  
  
A/n- How do ya like it? The first two chapters are always the shortest. The rest will be longer! I promise. 


	2. Huh?

Ash Potter, Harry Ketchum?  
  
By: Enja  
  
Ages: Harry: 11, Hermione: 11, Ron: 11  
  
Harry's P.O.V.  
  
"Checkmate." I say emotionless as I stare at a game of Wizards Chess being played before me. Ron sat across from me and Hermione sat at the side of us, reading. She didn't like Wizards Chess, it was too 'Brutle.' I stare as Ron attempts to make his next move. It was now November 16, 2001. It was the first year at Hogwarts for me and my friends. Ron and Hermione were my best friends now. The inncedent with Hermione and the troll was recently over and now she was one of us.  
  
"Your turn, Harry." Ron said after making his move and that move had been a very good one. I was about to lose. Ron was twenty times better than I was anyday. My moves were limited. I could see no good ones. I moved my queen and instantly lost as I relized my mistake and noticed a better move that I could have made.  
  
"Checkmate! I won!" Ron yelled happily.  
  
"I see that." Once again my voice is emotionless.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as they peered back to her book. Ron continued celebrating. "It's no big deal Ron. It's just a game." I say. "I know, I guess I got a little carried away. I gave him a glare. "Oh alright, a lot!" He confesses.  
  
"Can we go to Gryffindor House now?" I ask hopefully to get some sleep.  
  
"Oh alright." Ron sighs. Hermione closes her book and starts walking. As we head up to the tower Hermione speaks. "We still don't know who Nicholas Flammel is. You two need to start helping more!" I was silent along with Ron.  
  
* * *  
  
We seperated at the staircase that the first years would use. "See you tomorrow, Hermione." I say groggly as I all most pass out on the bed. In a matter of ten minutes I'm out. Which isn't normal, even if I'm tired.  
  
A/n- you like? Review please! Sorry chapter 1 was longer. I had more to write. Oh yeah no school Thursday for me! A full day of writing! 


	3. Where am I?

Ash Potter, Harry Ketchum?  
  
By Enja  
  
Ages: Ash: 11, Ron: 11  
  
part: 3  
  
The blackness that had been surrounding me for a few hours finally started to dissapear as I woke up, into daylight.  
  
"Misty? Brock?" I say groggily. My eyes soon adjust to the room's light. Where am I. It looked as if I were in a castle. It was night time. Maybe midnight or one in the morning. I peered around my surroundings. There were about ten beds in the room I was in. All of them occupied with boys around my age, sleeping soundly.  
  
"Misty? Brock? Pikachu?" I whisper again looking for somebody I knew. No response.  
  
"Must be a dream!" I tell myself.  
  
All of the sudden I felt unusally tired a collapsed onto the bed I had been using.  
  
* * *  
  
"AHHH! Who are you?!" A read haired boy yelled with a bunch of other boys around him. "And where's Harry?" He continued.  
  
I was horribly freaked out. I had thought that I was in a dream. If I was how come I was back to the same place. I pinched myself to make sure. This was real!  
  
"Who are you?" A slightly overweight boy asked.  
  
"A-Ash Ket-tchum." I say, stuttering.  
  
Chattering began to fill the room. I just watched. I would do anything to be with Misty, Brock, and Pikachu at the moment.  
  
"Wh-here's Mis-sty?" I ask hoping to get a postitive answer. The talk around the room came to a halt. "Wha-at abou-t Brock and Pik-kach-u?" I asked. They all stare.  
  
"Who are they?" The red haired boy asks.  
  
"My friends." My stuttering finally gave away. "Where am I?" I ask.  
  
"You don't know where we are???" I shake my head that is still occupied by my league hat. "You are at Hogwarts for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Witchcraft and Wizardry? I had to be dreaming! "Do you think he is a muggle?" The overweight boy asked.  
  
"No, there is a spell so that muggles would stay away, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Where are you from?" A boy asks.  
  
"Pallet Town! I am going to be a Pokemon Master!" I declare. The room bursts into laughs.  
  
"What?!" I ask.  
  
"What's...a...Pokemon?" A laughing boy asks. I didn't find that this was very funny. I reached down to my belt to grab one of my Pokeballs. There is only one! "Oh great." I say plainly as I notice that it's Charizard's. Charizard never obeyed me. I throw the Pokeball to hush the laughter in the room. It silences quickly as Charizard snorts.  
  
"What's that?" Everyone was staring at it, fearfully.  
  
"That's a Pokemon! There are thousands more, but I only have one with me now." Charizard snorted out fire and everyone stepped back again. I called him back. They all started paniking about someone named 'Harry' again. I watched in silence.  
  
Soon the red headed boy sticks out his hand. "I'm Ron."  
  
A/n- Reviews? Any out there? R/R! 


	4. Who are you?

Ash Potter, Harry Ketchum?  
  
By: Enja  
  
Ages: Harry: 11, Misty: 12, Brock: 15  
  
Part: 4  
  
I awoke in the darkness of the night. I was no longer in my beds at Hogwarts. I was outside, somewhere where there was no sign of any witches or wizards. Where were Ron and Hermione?  
  
"Ron? Hermione?" I whisper loudly. Was I in a dream?  
  
"Ash? Is that you?" The voice of a girl asked. I turned around frantically.  
  
"Who's Ash?" I saw a figure rise out of a red sleeping bag. A tall, slender girl stood up. She had red hair and held a creature in her hands. "Togi?" The creature called. I was confused. The girl took a long hard stare, trying to make out my features through the dark.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT ASH!" The girl started to back away in fear. "Its okay." I say. She doesn't believe me. She runs over to a empty midnight blue sleeping bag and starts to shake it. When she relizes it is empty she sreams. "ASH?! WHERE ARE YOU?" She screamed. Another figure jumped at the piercing scream.  
  
"Misty what's wrong?" The deep toned voice of a male asked.  
  
She started talking very fast. "ASH IS GONE! WHERE DID HE GO? ALL OF HIS POKEBALLS ARE RIGHT THERE, EXCEPT CHARIZARD'S! PIKACHU IS STILL HERE! AND WHO IS THAT?" She says the last part pointing to me.  
  
"Who's who? And Ash is gone?!" She pointed to me. She sobbed, "I want Ash." The other compaion looked at me and walked up to me.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded. His voice serious and deep.  
  
"My name is H-harr-ry Po-otter." I say. The boy's stare frightened me.  
  
"Where are you from? Are you part of Team Rocket? Do you know who Ash Ketchum is?"  
  
"I am from London, England. Who is Team Rocket? I know no Ash Ketchum." The boy's stare softened as he nodded. "One question? What or where is London, England?" My eyes widened. How could nobody know where or what London was?  
  
"Where are we?" I asked. I was curious. This was all so strange.  
  
"We are on the outskirts of Newbark Town, Johto." Johto? What was that? My head kept filling with questions.  
  
"What's that and that?" I ask pointing to the creature in 'Misty's' arms and a yellow mouse looking thing. The older boy's eyebrows raised. "Those are Pokemon, a Pikachu and a Togepi." More questions filled my head. I decided to wait on them.  
  
"Brock's my name." I shook his hand and went back to the girl's stare of fear.  
  
A/n- how is it? I must know! I already know that hundreds of people read this. REIVEW PEOPLE! It makes life easier. Thanx. ^.~ 


	5. The World Around Me

Ash Potter, Harry Ketchum?  
  
By: Enja  
  
Ages: Ash: 11, Hermione: 11, Ron: 11, Malfoy: 11  
  
Part: 5  
  
"WHAT?!" A girl with brown bushy hair and rather lagre front teeth, screamed. "Ron!? Where's Harry?" She seemed rather dissapointed in Ron.  
  
"I don't know. I think they...um...like...switched places..." Ron muttered. It actually seemed that way. I mean 'Harry' wasn't here and I had no clue what was happening or where I was. Well literally I knew where I was, but I didn't believe it.  
  
"That's crazy, but well..." The girl looked at me and examined my face. "...it seems that way." She sighed, still in a lot of shock.  
  
"This is Ash," Ron said trying to sound happier.  
  
I smiled at her. "Hi," I say nervously. Is this what they wear everyday? I think to myself, looking at the black robes that were draping to everybodys feet. To me this was uncomfortable. The gray vest that went over my shirt and under my robe was made of wool! I couldn't stop itching.  
  
"Hello, I'm...Hermione." We shook hands. At least I still had Charizard with me. Even if he didn't obey me. At least I knew him.  
  
"Well...we must get to breakfast." Hermione concluded and started hurridly to...ummm...The Great Hall. That's what Ron told me. He tried to inform me what was happening and what we were doing. We left from the Gryfindor Common Room. I have never heard of these names. Ron told me about: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and...uh...Slytherin.  
  
"Be careful, the staircases move." Ron told me as we started down one.  
  
"THEY MOVE?!" Ron nodded. "I take it you aren't here to learn how to pull a pidgey out of your sleeve?"  
  
"Is Pidgey a Pookmun?"  
  
"It's Pokemon! Yeah, pidgey is a Pokemon." I exclaimed.  
  
"No, we don't pull pidgey's out of hats. We learn to make things levitate, transform, and curses like the leg locker curse. There are potions too, even to stop you from dying. But the teacher who teaches it is horrible!"  
  
"Wow..." A boy passed me and stared, probably not knowing who the heck I was. Another student passed and asked me if I used a hair spell to make it stick out like it was! I was sooo angry! They probably thought I was Harry but still! Errr...I mean they had hair that was flat unless they had cowlicks. I was walking when one of the stairs started to move.  
  
"WHA?"  
  
"I told you! They move on you." I looked down and only saw hundreds more staircases. I started to sick. I clasped a hand over my mouth.  
  
"Well if your going to get sick that easily, I guess Quidditch is out of the question." I looked at Ron.  
  
"What's Quidditch?" I ask curiously.  
  
"It's where you ride a broom around and there are four balls. I can't really explain it but Harry is on the team, and you have to take his place." I suddenly got really sick. It wasn't the broom and ball part. It was that I would have to take Harry's place. I have never even touched a broom! Well a flying broom. What if I let the whole team down?  
  
"Don't worry, Ash. You look about Harry's size and shape, you might just have good luck." A smile came to my face when he said that.  
  
We finally made it to The Great Hall. They were four massive tables, each decorated with different colors. One with Forest Green and a silver, a yellow and black, a midnight blue with silver, and a Scarlet with gold. Ron led me to the Gryfindor table which happened to be the Scarlet and gold one.  
  
"Here Ash, sit down." Hermione said. She obviously thought it over and decided to try and make me feel more at home.  
  
"Thanks." I say shyly. Ron and Hermione talked for awhile. I tried to listen in but everybody just gawked at me like I was an science experiment. All of the sudden lots of food appeared on the table. I stared in amazement at all the food. There were eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, pancakes, waffles, cereal, and fruit. This was like a feast compared to what I was used to. I was used to Brock's Lazy Boy No Chew Stew, oatmeal, cereal, waffles, and other stuff. Except all of it was at one time.  
  
* * *  
  
About a half hour later the food dissapeared and I was so stuffed. I wondered what would be next in this 'wonderful' place.  
  
"SIT DOWN CLASS!" A teacher with black greacy hair and black scowling eyes watched the class and yelled again. "Today we will be working on a potion to cure a cold." (I had no other ideas) "Any questions?" He said slyly. No one raised their hand. His eyes shot to me.  
  
"Potter?" I gulped and sweat started to run down my face.  
  
A/n- Okay peoples, thank you sooo much for all the reviews! ^.~ 3 more to continue. 


	6. Training the Creatures

Ash Potter, Harry Ketchum  
  
By: Enja  
  
Ages: Harry: 11, Misty: 12, Brock: 15  
  
Part: 6  
  
"Misty?" Brock asked. She looked at him and nodded to note she was listening.  
  
"What about Ash? I mean what do you think happened to him?" Misty's eyes were filling up with tears again. I could tell that she really cared for this boy. She shook her head. Misty barely spoke a word since she figured out I was not Ash.  
  
We were all silent. Of course I was, I was in a world I did not know! I really didn't know what Pokemon were. I wish I had my wand, all I had was myself. I wonder if we like, well, switched worlds. But if that was true, how did it happen?  
  
Brock, the yellow creature, and Misty all looked very worried, Misty was twenty times worse though. The yellow creature, I think they called Pikachu, was also having tears creep out of his eyes. I noticed three round white and red objects. They all had buttons on them.  
  
"What are those?" I ask, looking and pointing towards the ball shaped objects. Misty looked in the direction of where I was pointing. She walked to them and picked them up.  
  
"GO!" Misty yelled. Her voice raspy and low. Three figures popped out. One looked like a turtle, another looked like a plant with legs, and the other a hawk like bird. They all called out, I think they are curious where Ash was. Soon they were sucked back into the balls.  
  
"Those are Pokeballs, they hold the Pokemon." Misty said quietly. "Here you should try training them."  
  
"Training?" I repeated. She nodded.  
  
"I'll help."  
  
"Thank you." She lectured me on what the Pokemon were used for.  
  
"Isn't that a bit brutle?" I asked. She shook her head, no.  
  
"First you throw the Pokeballs and call: I choose you!" I looked at her as if she were crazy. She nodded ignoring my look of curiousity. "Go ahead." She continues.  
  
"Okay, I choose you!" I call and throw the balls. The same three figures popped out as before.  
  
"Bulbasaur, Pidgeotto, Pikachu and Squirtle?" Misty asked for their attention. They looked at her wanting an explanation. "We don't know where Ash is, but this will be your trainer for awhile." She pointed to me. They looked at me. It felt as if they were X-raying me with their eyes. "Please obey him!" Misty called. They grunt unhappily.  
  
"Okay, what do I do?" I ask Misty.  
  
"Tell them to do a move. Start with Bulbasaur."  
  
"Uhhh, okay, but what are their moves?" My confusion is certinly not helping me.  
  
"Oh, yeah, tell Bulbasaur to do a Razor Leaf at that bush." Misty tells me pointing at a bush.  
  
"Okay, Bulbasuar Razor Leaf."  
  
"No, no, no, you've got to do it with emotion!"  
  
"BULBASAUR, RAZOR LEAF!" Misty nods but Bulbasaur debates for a moment and finally lets out leaves. It cuts the bush right away.  
  
"WOW!"  
  
***  
  
It was now nearing the end of the day. I had learned a few new moves, sometimes getting hit by them. I was now soaked from a Water Gun, the turtle thing let out. These creatures were amazing! I called back the tired Pokemon into their pokeballs.  
  
Misty had been gone most of the day and Brock was very quiet. Something told me this wasn't what it was normally like. A russling in the bush caught my attention.  
  
A/n- 3 reviews. Not much to say right now. 


	7. Potions Class

Ash Potter, Harry Ketchum?  
  
By: Enja  
  
Ages: Ash: 11, Hermione: 11, Ron: 11, Draco Malfoy: 11, Prof. Snape: ???  
  
Part: 7  
  
I stared up at the teacher with greasy black hair. He had beady black eyes filled with emptiness. His lip curled as he took a good look at my face.  
  
"Well, well, well. You aren't Mr. Potter. Where, oh where could Mr. Potter be?" He spoke in a soft, cold voice. I shook my head 'no.' Ron jabbed an arm into my stomach.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"Hmmm, we shall find out about this as soon as I call Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"NO PROFFESOR SNAPE!" Ron and Hermione called together.  
  
"And why not?" His voice still cold and soft.  
  
"Because.erm.uhh.beca-."Because you'll get into trouble?" Ron nor Hermione answered to this.  
  
"Take off that hat.um."  
  
"Ash Ketchum." I answered not wanting to get into more trouble than we probably were while taking off my league cap.  
  
"Well Mr. Ketchum. What to do with you?" I didn't know what to do more than Snape did.  
  
"I guess you'll have to learn to take Potter's place then. I will still report this to Dumbledore. The other teachers will find out soon enough." The rest of the class looked at me as if I were some kind of science experiment.  
  
"Well???" I asked. Snape eyed me evilly.  
  
"GET ON WITH THE POTION! NO HELP!"  
  
***  
  
I had gotten barely anywhere with the potion. Ron and Hermione helped me all they could before Snape noticed. Whenever Snape's eyes were turned on someone else Ron or Hermione rushed over to help me and see how I was doing.  
  
'BOOM' Everyone's eyes shot to where the bang came from. The overweight boy lay unconscious on the floor. Snape got even angrier than he was. He muttered a few words and to my surprise the boy floated in mid-air. "Be good class!" The empty eyes searched the class and left with the levitating boy floating right behind him.  
  
A boy across the room with silvery, blonde looked at me with cold gray eyes. He looked really curious. When he noticed me looking at him, he got up and walked over to me. Ron saw him and muttered something. It sounded like 'Uh-oh.'  
  
The boy reached me and I could quickly tell he was not pleasant. "Well.another nerd to take Potter's place!" He snickered loudly. Anger rose in me quickly.  
  
"Wonder what will happen to this little boy?" Little? I was not little.  
  
"I am not 'little,' I am eleven years old!"  
  
His eyebrows raised. "You look nine!" (a/n- Not really.) I scowled at him and got out of my seat, ready to battle him right away.  
  
"CHARIZARD, GO!" I had forgotten that Charizard didn't obey me, my anger got the best of me. A burst of flames shot out of Charizard's mouth. I guess he could feel my anger because the flames almost hit the boy whom had been teasing me.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
A/n- sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Stupid school. Stupid homework. I will try to get the next chapter as soon as possible. ;) 


	8. Hardheaded Traveling!

**Ash Potter, Harry Ketchum?**

By: Enja

Ages: Harry: 11, Misty: 12, Brock: 15

Part: 8

EEEEEE! I am soo happy! I won an award for this fic on the Pokemon Tower! If you want to check it out the address is 

http://www.thepokemontower.com/authors/enja.shtml

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked in the direction of which the sound came. Out of the bush popped a Pokemon. It looked very angry.

"Uh-oh! What do I do?"

"Battle it!" Cried Misty.

"Huh, oh yeah. Go Bulbasaur!" He hesitated once again but went to it. "BULBASAUR! RAZOR LEAF!"

"Bulb." (Whatever.) A flurry of leafs erupted from Bulbasaur and went straight at the Pokemon. It hit it weakly.

"Uhh, okay try a VINE WHIP!" Bulbasaur groaned and aimed and shot out vines towards it. It still didn't do very much.

"BULBASAUR! PUT YOUR MIGHT INTO IT FOR ASH!" Misty called. Bulbasaur's eyes went dead serious and did a very powerful Razor Leaf that made the Pokemon run away. Bulbasaur went back to his grouchy mood and I called him back along with the others.

"Good job." I say pathetically.

                                                                        ***

We trudged on that day forever! My feet were already killing me. Brock nor Misty looked tired. It went on this way for a very long time. Brock took notice to me lagging pretty far behind.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to this." He said.

"I sure hope so…"

"I will travel across the land! Searching far and wide!" Brock sung.

"Not if I pass out and die first!"

He ignored me and sung on. "These Pokemon to understand the power that's inside! POKEMON! Gotta Catch em' all! It's you and me, I know it's my destin-!" Brock fell to the ground after being waked over the head with a…mallet!

"That's better, don't you think, Harry?"

"Much, but doesn't that kill him?"

"Nah…just knocks some sense into him." I raised my eyebrows as Brock got up, rubbing his head. "Brock's just plain crazy and hardheaded sometimes."

Now gained full consciousness yelled, "Am not!"

"Yes you are and don't even think of talking about!"

"Why?"

"I thought you were supposed to be the mature one! You're the one who told us that we needed to be more mature like you are!"

"Oh yeah…humph!" I snorted.

"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!"

"MAKE THAT DOUBLE!"

"TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVISTATION!"

"TO UNITE ALL PEOPLES WITHIN OUR NATION!"

"TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE!"

"TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO THE STARS ABOVE!"

"JESSIE!"

"JAMES!"

"TEAM ROCKET BLAST OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!"

"SURRENDOR NOW OR PREPARE TO FIGHT!"

"MEOWTH, THAT'S RIGHT!"

Three people wear uniforms came tumbling out of a balloon calling something I could make out but not understand.

"Well, well, well…HUH! Who the heck is that?!?!?!?"

A/n- sorry it took so long to post! 3 reviews!  


	9. Oboy, Malfoy's on Fire!

Ash Potter, Harry Ketchum?

By: Enja Ages: Ash: 11, Hermione: 11, Ron: 11, Malfoy: 11 

"CHARIZARD! DON'T HIT HIM!" Unfortunately Charizard didn't obey me. Instead he shot a blast of fire out of his nose. "Uh-oh…" Malfoy's robe and hair caught on fire.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Malfoy screamed.

"Oops…" I said under my breath. "Charizard, return!" I called. Some of the Gryffindor's started to sing. I could only make out all of it since they were singing it loudly, laughing at the same time. 

"Happened one day in the Potions class,

mixing up potions in a dosey-doe,

the rat-like monstrosity was waving arms,

we were falling victim to his evil charm,

he brushed against the cauldron and he started to smoke,

now we're all laughing at the rat-like joke!"

"Oboy, Malfoy's on fire,

it's what we've always desired,

we'll watch the flames get higher,

but don't you try to put him out!"

"Blonde hair was flying, ashes everywhere,

all of the kids just continued to stare,

everyone who stood by him started to yell,

we probably should have helped him but what the hell,

he threw himself violently against the wall,

he fell to his knees and he tried to crawl away!"

"Oboy, Malfoy's on fire,

this is our secret desire,

we'll help the flames get brighter,

but don't you try to put him out!"

"Oboy, Malfoy's on fire,

this is what we've always desired,

won't you help us fan the flames higher,

and you better not try to put him out!"

"Malfoy's no longer ignited, 

we're feeling so excited,

he's laying in a heap on the floor,

we poked him with a stick,

because we had to make sure he was DEAD!"

A few kids even poked Malfoy in the back for fun, of course he flinched. Most everybody thought this was funny, however I thought this was cruel. Malfoy may be worse than Gary but he was still a living thing. Hermione didn't think this was funny either, Ron was trying not to laugh.

I sat down in my seat and banged my head against the table. All of the sudden, to most peoples surprise, Snape came bustling through the door.  "INCENDIO!" (had no other idea) He called. A stream of water shot out of his wand and hit Malfoy.

"WHO DID THIS?!?!" All the Slytherin's pointed to me and all the Gryffindor's started shouting: 'His cloak fell in the cauldron!' "Malfoy?" Snape asked.

Malfoy used some of his remaining strength to point to me.

"KETCHUM!!!!!" I gulped. "DETENTION! PLUS FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" All the Gryffindor's moaned and sat back in there seat.

                                                            ***

I sat quietly in a big cushy chair in the common room. This was just great! Malfoy went to the PokeCen- uh, I mean Hospital wing. This was all just great! Of course I was being sarcastic. The common room started to empty, slowly. Soon I was the only one left.

Hermione came tumbling down the stairs. "I left a book down here… Hey you alright?"

"I guess, I'm just thinking about Misty…"

"Who's she? Is she here in the Pokemon world or here?"

"She's there. Along with Brock, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Pidgeotto." Tears started coming out of my eyes. I missed Misty! I wanted her…

"Oh Ash, don't cry." Hermione sat down across from me.

"I-I a-am just s-so a-afraid. W-what i-if I n-never g-get t-to g-go b-back?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be able to find away to get you back." Her voice was full of pity.

A/n- waaaaaahhhhhhh! Poor Ashy, stupid Malfoy! R/R.****


	10. To Villageville

Ash Potter, Harry Ketchum? 

By: Enja

Part: 10

"Who the heck are you?!?!?!" A young lady with long red hair asked. She had fierce true-     blue eyes and a disgruntled look on her face.

"Yeah, who are you?" This time it was a young man with lilac/blue hair. He had stern emerald eyes that went with his surprised expression of not seeing the boy named Ash, but seeing me instead. 

"JUST GO AWAY, TEAM ROCKET!" Brock yelled.

"In your dreams! James, Meowth, and I have a proposition to make, with the twerp. Now where is he? Because that is certainly not the twerp down there." She said pointing to me.

"We won't make any deals with you, Jessie! Plus, Ash isn't here! But I'm pretty sure Harry here would love to give you your daily shock. How about it, Harry?" Misty asked.

"I would love to. Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu gave me a awkward glance and then hurled into the air.

"PI…KA…CHUUUU!" The shocking electricity hit Team Rocket, which instantly the balloon they were riding in popped, and flew off.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" A 'Ding' could be heard in the distance as they flew into the atmosphere. Misty and Brock smiled at me. Why? Pikachu did all the work. Anyways, I think Pikachu did it for Ash in the first place. I mean I am a wizard, not a Pokemon trainer!

***

"YAHA! We made it to Villageville!" Misty cried in happiness.

"Villageville?" I said. 

"Yeah, Villageville. This place is famous for successfully running talent shows twice every week. AND I AM GOING TO JOIN IT!" Brock punched a fist up in the air and cheered for himself. "Go Brocky, go Brocky, go, go, goooooo BROCKY!" Brock did this in an imitation of a girls' voice. 

Misty and I fell back. "IN YOUR DREAMS LOVER-BOY!" Misty yelled, pulling him off by the ear. I was quite glad that Misty did that. It was really annoying!

Misty still grasping Brock by the ear, we made our way to the PokeCentre. It was not a long walk; Villageville was pretty small. As the PokeCentre came into view a preteen walks up to us.

"Well, well, where's loser? Did you catch loseritus and have to leave?" I flinched at his voice; it sounded like a telemarketer. 

"ASH IS NOT A LOSER!" Misty yelled, dropping Brock by the ear and walking up to Gary.   

"Well then, where is he?" He still had that edge in his voice that made me flinch. 

"We don't know, it happened last night. Harry just showed up and Ash was gone…" Misty's voice softened quite a bit, as did her face. Gary just snorted and walked away. I swore that I heard him say 'yeah right.' 

Misty stood solemnly in the spot for a few minutes. "Okay, let's go." She finally said as tears were threatening to trickle out of her eyes.

A/n- how was it? Good? Bad? 


	11. The Quidditch Match

Ash Potter, Harry Ketchum?

By: Enja

Chapter: 11/ The Quidditch Match

"ASH! You need to eat." I stared down at my food and then back up to Hermione. "Ash!"

"Do I have to?" Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ash, you don't understand. You need your strength otherwise you'll get tired really fast and cost Gryffindor the match and possibly the Quidditch Cup!" 

"Yeah, and it's against Slytherin!" Ron added.

"I know, I know! It's just…well…what if I fail? There is a lot of pressure, you know." 

"Oh Ash, you'll do fine."

"How do you know?" I snapped.

"Honestly! Boys are so stubborn…" I shot Hermione a glare and stuffed a piece of toast in my mouth.

"Happy?" 

"Fine. Just eat a bit more!" I attempted to give my food a dirty look, but it just looked so tempting and I finally gave up and stuffed some in my mouth.

****

I charged down the Hogwarts Grounds towards the Quidditch Pitch (with broom in hand). All of the team didn't recognize me as Harry and completely ignored me. If they wanted to talk to me, they would refer to me as 'kid' or 'seeker.' It all bugged me, but at least they didn't completely ignore me. As we came towards the gate the team, the team captain stopped, as did the rest of the team. I noticed the two twins on the team. They looked very much like Ron in some ways. Were they his brothers?

"Okay team, we HAVE to beat the Slytherin's. That cup belongs to US this year! Ready?"

"READY!" The whole team called. The door in between the pitch and locker rooms lifted and the Gryffindor's all mounted their brooms, all except me. I hesitated a bit, but on hearing the calls of some of the Gryffindor's I mounted too.

At first I felt a bit shaky as I slightly hovered into the air. It seemed like the whole crowd's eyes were on me, all laughing. I accidentally tapped my broom to the right, and miraculously it jerked that way. I leaned forwards and tipped the broom upwards. My eyes went wide as I exploded forwards at great speed.

I gritted my teeth. "Wwwwwwaaaahhhhhhh!" I zoomed around the pitch, grasping on the broom for dear life. "H-h-h-h-h-elp!" I stuttered as the broom continued to swiftly speed around the arena.

"KID! SIT UP MORE!" I looked towards the girl who was yelling at me. She was still staring at me. I nodded and obeyed her orders. Reluctantly, when I did sit up, the broom slowed down.

I sighed "Uhh…that's much better." I soared, slowly, through the terrain. I kept my eye out for the so-called 'snitch' that I was supposed to catch. It seemed to be hours and hours before a glint of gold caught my eye. I hadn't seen this really small ball being used and identified it as most likely the snitch. 

I leaned in forward a little bit to go faster. Before I knew it I was on the tail of the snitch. Ron was right. Ron and Hermione were right; it was pretty easy once you got the hang of it.

I chased the snitch a long time, but it just seemed to get faster. And moreover felt if I leaned any further I would fall off and hit the ground. The cool wind pierced my eyes and made them dry. I almost had the snitch in my hand when a green blur showed up next to me. He made a move for the snitch too, but missed. I had shoved him in the side.

He now glared at me, smirking with very terrible teeth showing. He seemed to be twice as big as me. This made it harder. I tried to incline more and not dive into the earth. It did make me go an insignificant amount faster without killing me. 

The Slytherin seeker was now a bit behind. He was big, as I was small. My lightweight helped me move along faster. The pained expression on the Slytherin seeker grew and grew. "LOSE A FEW POUNDS THERE, TUBBY!" One of the twins' called to him. I smiled at him and aimed towards the snitch.

"Just a bit further…come on Ash…" I said to myself. I clasped my hand over the snitch and slowed to a light hover. I let my hand open slightly, careful not to let the snitch loose. As I looked at the ball, claps and cheers started to appear in my ear. 

"YEAH, GO ASH!" I heard Ron call from the stands. I had won the game. I WON THE GAME! I violently shot my hand in the air and smiled at the audience around me.

I sat in a cushy chair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Everybody around me was celebrating. Everybody now knew me in Gryffindor and maybe the whole school. No one knew what happened to Harry, and the teacher's were now becoming somewhat worried. People started asking me. Though I did not know or was no familiar to anyone they did not kick me out of Hogwarts.

I sighed happily as I made my way into the boy's dormitory. 

A/n- well there's another chapter. This one is probably the longest one yet. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews? C'mon, you know you want to!


	12. How Embarrasing Talent Shows Can Be

**_Ash Potter, Harry Ketchum?_**

****

**_By: Enja_**

Chapter: 12/ The Talent Show 

****

I looked out through the window, at the stars. It was a beautiful night. Brock and Misty were already asleep. Though it had taken Misty awhile to fall asleep, she did. 

Tomorrow Brock was competing in the talent show. I had a feeling he was going to try to impress a lot of girls. Misty wasn't doing anything, I don't think. I know I wasn't doing anything for sure. Pikachu was too depressed about Ash to do anything; it was actually the same story with Misty.

I wondered what Ron and Hermione were doing right now. Hopefully they weren't in Snape's class. Who cares what Malfoy's doing, all I know is I want to go back home. Not to the Dursley's, but to Hogwarts. 

What if I was never going back? What if this was all a dream? What if I never saw Ron and Hermione again? What if being a Pokemon Master was my destiny, and not a wizard or the boy who lived? All these 'what if's' invaded my head. Soon I was too tired to think anymore and fell asleep.

*** *** ***

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOY'S AND GIRL'S, AND POKEMON! WELCOME TO THE VILLAGEVILLE TALENT SHOW!" The crowd filled the stands eagerly. They all seemed very excited about this. Misty and I took seats near the front, but not too close. 

It was awhile before all the stands were filled, the judges and stage setters were up front getting ready to start any minute, while everyone was sitting down for the show. It was only a matter of seconds before the show started.

"ONCE AGAIN, EVERYBODY, WELCOME! TODAY WE WILL BE TESTING MANY AWESOME TALENTS! TODAY WE HAVE FORTY-SEVEN CONTESTENTS! FOR TALENT NUMBER ONE, WE HAVE JAN-JOE DOING THE DISCO!" 

The crowd all watched as Jan-Joe entered the terrain. He wore a white disco suit with gold out-lining, pink colored sunglasses, tall boots, and a golden medallion. His brown hair was big and goofy. He really looked very pathetic. Music started playing in the back round. I had a feeling this act wasn't going to win.

After what seemed like forever the Disco song entered and Jan-Joe attempted a split, but fell backwards. "LET'S GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO JAN-JOE!" Few people clapped as Jan-Joe took a bow and ran off stage.

"OKAY, OUR NEXT CONTESETENT IS BROCK FLINT, DOING TWO PERFECT GIRLS FOR ME!" Misty's eyes went wide, as did mine. 

"What is 'Two Perfect Girls for me'? I asked, quite freaked out by the idea.

"You don't want to know…" Misty said slowly and slid down in her chair as if embarrassed. How bad could it be? I asked myself. Brock wandered out onto the stage and to the microphone that had been placed there after Jan-Joe was done.

Cocky music started to play and Brock got ready to sing.

A one-woman man's what I wanna be!  
Stay by her side soooo faithfully!  
I would if I could...  
But it's just no good...  
Cuz there's 2 perfect girls for meee...  
Hahaha! Alright!  
  


Girls started to crowd around Brock upstage. "Come dance with me, Harry! You too, Misty! This is so great!" At this I sank into my seat. Misty was right, I didn't want to know about this.

  
Jenny! Oh Jenny!  
Joy! Oh Joy!  
A one-woman man's what I wanna be!  
But there's 2 perfect girls for me!  
Oh yeah!  
  
Officer Jenny!  
Oh can't you see!  
You can lock me up and throw away the key!  
Jenny! If lovin' you's a crime!  
Then sent'ce me now! 'N I'll do the time!  
My uniform beauty's simply the best!  
She's got me heart under house arrest!  
But before that cop names me her boy...  
  


I'm head over heels!  
He's head over heels...  
Head over heels for a nurse named...  
Jooooy!  
  
Woo!  
Jenny! Oh Jenny!  
Joy! Oh Joy!  
A one-woman man's what I wanna be!  
But there's 2 perfect girls for me!  
  


            "Come on! You know you want too! You there, with the glasses, come on and dance!" Brock pointed strait at me and many heads turned in my direction. Many girls stared at me as if I were the cutest thing on earth. I shook my head. Misty was now on the floor, hiding from embarrassment.

  
All Right!  
Nurse Joy!  
Won't you please!  
Cure me of this baaaad disease!  
Oh Joy!  
The diagnosis is bleak!  
When I see your face...  
My knees get weak!  
Well, I'm burning up!  
I got the fever!  
She's my perfect nurse!  
And I'll never leave her!  
Her bedside manner has healed so many!  
  


"Who is that idiot?" A boy next to me asked.

"I have absolutely no clue… You got the 'idiot' part correct." More and more girls ran up to the stage, waving their arms like lunatics waiting for a movie star. All the boys had disgusted looks on their face. Misty was literally hiding under her seat. 

  
So why am I in love?  
Why is he so in love?  
Why am I in love?  
With Officer Jenny!  
  


"Come on, chum! Let's dance together!"

"You know I think I'll stay here!" I shouted back.

"Why?!" I had no time to answer back before Brock had to continue his song. I swear most of the stadium was staring at me now.

  
Yeah!  
Jenny! Oh Jenny!  
Joy! Oh Joy!  
A one-woman man's what I wanna be!  
But there's 2 perfect girls for me!  
Hahahaha! Alright! Swing it!  
  


"IT'S YOUR LOSS, HARRY!"

  
Woo!  
A one-woman man's what I wanna be!  
But there's 2 perfect girls for meeeee...  
  


"I DON'T CARE!"

  
Oh! I've tried...And I've tried...  
And I've searched way deep inside...  
From these two, I won't choose...  
I can't stand the bad news...  
About the name of the girl that I'm gonna lose!  
  


"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!"

  
This can't go on! Enough is enough!  
I've gotta pick one, no matter how tough!  
It's time for eenie-meenie-minie-moe!  
But wait a second!  
  


"NO!"

  
Wait a second!  
Wait a second!  
Com'on and wait a second!  
What's her name?  
  


"OKAY, IT WOULD GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO MEET VERY PRETTY GIRLS!"

  
I've just gotta know!  
I've just gotta know!  
  


"TOO LATE!" I called, happy it was almost over.

  
Oh Jenny! Oh Jenny!  
Joy! Oh Joy!  
A one-woman man's what I wanna be!  
But there's 1, no 2!  
No, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, ssssoooo many!  
Perfect girls for mee-eeeee!  
Alright!

"HAHAHAHA! THAT CONTESTENT TURNED OUT TO BE A POSITIVE ONE, ON THE LADIES!" The narrator called as Brock took a few bows and walked off the stage.

"Brock is going to have a major concussion tonight…" Misty growled.

A/n- okay, I tried to make this as funny as I could. I'm no good at humor…well, let's just say some humor I'm bad at. Reviews.


	13. Just a Loud Crash Down the Hallway

Ash Potter, Harry Ketchum?  
  
By: Enja Part: 13  
  
It was for the rest of that week that I got many compliments from around the school. I even got a few from the Slytherin house, which was strangely odd. They all had these blank looks on their faces; they didn't even have the "spark of life" in their eyes, which freaked me out quite a bit.  
  
But I set that aside for the time being and focused more on how to getting back to my world, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu. I have been mainly training Charizard in the morning, out on the front lawns around 6:00 AM. It was a wonder Filch didn't kill me.  
  
Hermione had been studying about obscure traveling; such as switching dimensions may I add. Ron had been just kind of doing this and that every once and a while helping me train Charizard, which believe me, was not a pretty site.  
  
Today I sat at the breakfast table reading the Daily Prophet. "Nothing good." I set it down and started helping myself to the newly arrived breakfast food. I looked around the Great Hall to find only hardly any more students besides me helping themselves to their own breakfast.  
  
What was weird is that they were all Slytherin's, no Gryffindor's (besides me), no Hufflepuff's, and no Ravenclaws.  
  
"ASH!!!" I jerked my head towards the big wooden doors of the Great Hall and watched as Hermione dashed up to me with a huge smile on her face. "Guess what?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I found something!"  
  
"Really?" She nodded her head furiously and ran off towards the hall motioning for me to follow.  
  
I got out from my seat and ran up the stairs to follow her. As soon as I got to hallway she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!" No answer. "HERMIONE!!!" Still no answer, but light footsteps could be heard approaching me. "Hermione?"  
  
"No way, Ketchum." I knew that sarcastic and foul voice. It was Malfoy; his pale rat-like face peered at me from around the corner. His piercing ice-blue eyes watched my every movement.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" He sneered.  
  
"Where's your dragon, aren't you supposed to be training it?" I snickered.  
  
"Already did."  
  
More footsteps came from behind Malfoy. "Well, we can't have that, now can we? It seems, Draco, here was telling the truth. " Snape's pale body emerged in front of me.  
  
"Damn." I murmured under my breath. Snape let out a small wicked laugh.  
  
"Follow me, Ketchum." So I did. It's not like I had a choice. We went through the long passages of the eerie hallways that were usually filled with laughter and joy of all the students.  
  
The entrance to the dungeons didn't too much better. Water leaking from the ceiling, dark and moldy halls, disturbing pictures, and suspense like feeling filled my body. "Almost there, Ketchum."  
  
I sighed. It was time to face the music of hard punishment. We entered the room full of distress. "Sit down, Ketchum."  
  
"Yes sir." I moaned as I sat in a hard and cold wooden chair.  
  
"As Draco has informed me, you have a dragon. Is that correct Mr. Ketchum?" Snape said icily.  
  
"Well sort of. It's a Charizard."  
  
He nodded slowly. "I see and may I ask what a Charizard is?"  
  
"It's a Pokemon, sir."  
  
"And what might a Pokemon be?"  
  
I fretted. What was I supposed to tell him? "A creature, Professor." Great going-  
  
"What the heck?!" Snape peered out the door after the loud crash had sounded.  
  
  
  
A/n- Okay, so sue me. I took well over two months for this chapter! Sorry! I plan to have the next one up next week or so! Again, SORRY!!! 


	14. A Single Piece of Parchment and Funny Fl...

Ash Potter, Harry Ketchum

By: Aki Akito

Part: 14

            The rest of that night was sure hell, Brock kept on singing his "song" and it turns out that the Nurse Joy of the Pokemon Center we were staying in got intrigued when Brock performed and started to "feel" emotions for him. How? It's out of my question.

            Misty as sure as anything got pissed off at Brock and they had their own showdown, it was actually quite entertaining to watch. Of course Brock lost by at least 8.5 points out of 10. The one and a half point, Misty had been taken off guard.

* * * * *

            "Brock you ignoramus! If anyone has gone to the bathroom in their sleep it was positively you! Remember…you, me, and…"

            "And Ash! Ash and Misty kissin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Misty's eyes widened and Brock smirked knowing he had gotten her there. 

"First comes love, then comes marriage…then comes-…"

            "…Brrroooccckkk! Shut-up! I don't LOVE him, I just…miss him, that's all!"

            "Sure, yeah right. You've got it bad lady!" 

            "No I don't!"

            "Truth or dare?!" Brock shot out.

" Neither cupid! And anyways if it's anyone who's lovesick, it's you, now on with the story! It was you who went to the bathroom in your sleeping bag when we were camping out that one time!"

            "Uh-uh!"

            "Uh-huh, and you were sleeping. You obviously had a dream about you-know-who and—"

            My eyes went wide and I screamed out immediately. "What?! You had a dream about Voldemort?!"

            "Voldemort? No, Nurse Joy. I've never heard of this Voldemort."

             "Oh…never mind."

            "Anyways, you were obviously 'trotting' into the Pokemon Center in your dream and had to go to the bathroom and you 'saw' Nurse Joy and she came to 'feel you up' and you went." Misty started cracking up as Brock's face fell. Pikachu was rolling with laughter on the bed next to mine and I let out a few snorts.

            "How do you know?!" He shot back.

            "Because it sure stunk like heck in the tent that night and there was a huge wet stain on your sleeping bag."

            "So, that doesn't prove anything! Pikachu peed! And I spilled water when I woke up, I was really thirsty!"

            "Ash was up when you peed, dummy! He unfortunately had to watch a big wet spot appear on your sleeping bag while damage was done to his innocent brain as a lump stuck out of the sleeping bag! Between your legs…"

            "Pi! Pikachu pika!" (Yeah! I didn't pee either!)

            Brock's face turned a bright red and he shut-up, that was the end of the battle.

*  *  *  *  *

      Now all was quiet and it was the middle of the night. Again it was I who couldn't sleep. Pikachu was curled up on Misty's stomach, obviously feeling the most comfortable with her.

            I sighed and looked around the darkened room. Nothing new, but something odd caught my eye. It was a piece of rolled up parchment. "What?" I slipped out of my bed and picked up the piece of parchment.

            My eyes opened wide when I read what was on it.

            _I want to go home, I want to go home! I miss Misty, Pikachu, and Brock! What about my Pokemon are they in good care_? _I like it here at Hogwarts…but it's just not the same… I want Misty…_

_            Ash_

            It was Ash's diary. There were bunches of entries all about what was happening at Hogwarts. I read for at least and hour. I think I read some things that I shouldn't have though…. But how did Ash's diary get here?

A/n- Okay, from now on you don't have to trust me about when I get chapters up, k? At least not until June 11, the last day of my 7th grade year. FINALLY!!! Yes, Ash has a diary, you do have to keep some things private you now and that's what Ash wanted. Well, review people!


	15. Finding Things Out

Ash Potter, Harry Ketchum 

**By: Aki Akito**

**Part: 15**

            The loud crash that had blared through the hallways, still echoed through the dungeon corridors, as well as my ears. "Come with me, Ketchum," Snape sneered coolly as we left his office and headed up the grimy corridors of the dungeon.

            The cause of the long and loud hurtle had been a cause of a student no doubt, but as we reached an utterly thrashed area of the hall there was nobody there, probably ran off in fright. There were books laying sprawled out on the floor and pages ripped out of them, a broken trinket, glass shattered, and a shrieking portrait of an old lady laying face down on the floor.

            Snape cried out in rage and started to pick up books and place them back on the shelf they had fallen from. All of the sudden he shot up and faced me, his cold black eyes reading mine. "Ketchum, I'll deal with you later. Leave, NOW!"

            I wasted no time sprinting out of the hallway and up to the main staircase where I found Hermione standing with a book in her hands, but looking as pale as possible. "Oh Ash, I'm so very sorry!"

            "Don't worry, I got away for now..." I sighed and sat up on the railing, "So, what's up, what did ya find?" 

            "Well, as you know I was searching in the library on obscure traveling, like dimension switching and I think I found something useful. Here read it."

            ******_Dimension traveling was a popular thing in the 15th century._**

**_But as time went by, people started disappearing and this sport proved dangerous and was banned by the Ministry of Magic. So people stopped. The only way of communicating with the other side of the dimension was a special kind of parchment, which is rare today, Voyage Parchment._**

****

            "What do ya think, Ash? Are you up to helping me find some of the parchment?"

****

****"You bet! If it's the only way of communicating with my own world, I'm definitely up to it!"

            "Okay, well let's start tomorrow, alright?"

            "Sure thing." I watched as Hermione ran up to the library, most likely to search more up on Voyage Parchment. And I started heading up to the boys' dormitory only to find that a piece of parchment that I had wrote on last night as my diary rolled open on my bed and I rushed to close it, but something stopped me. On it there was a note and not in my handwriting.

            **_Ash, _**

**_        I'm sorry I read some of your diary thing, but it just appeared one night when Brock, Misty, and Pikachu were sleeping and I opened it, not knowing what it was. Well it seems that we've, well, switched places. What do you expect we do?_**

****

        Harry 

****

            I read and reread the parchment many times and it finally fell in. This was Voyage parchment, and I hadn't even known. I shoved the paper in my pocket and ran off to find Hermione.****    

A/n- Well, there's a new chapter and I expect I'll be doing some more really soon. 


End file.
